Different
by GrayHeart
Summary: An unlikely person becomes Peter's guardian after he is orphaned.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Grayheart

Beta: Aoirann

* * *

><p>An old Ford Focus rolled up to the large three story brick building that was Midtown elementary school. An elderly man with dark brown, graying hair and blue eyes was trying to coax a much younger brown haired boy out of the car. Only for the young boy to cling to the man's jacket.<p>

"Peter you can't hide behind me the whole school day," said the elderly man to the boy, Peter.

"Why can't I stay at home with you and Aunt May?" Asked the younger boy softly as other families and students walked into the school.

"Because getting an education is important and who knows? You may make some friends this year," said Ben pushing his nephew into the attendance office to find Peter's home room.

Peter's homeroom was on the first floor on the other side of the building. The room was full of eight year olds and a few other parents dropping their kids off. The desks were arranged in groups of four. The teacher was a perky, happy younger woman with her brown hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Hello my name Miss Poirier! I'm teaching this class," she said this in a too cheerful voice. This freaked Peter out and he hid behind Uncle Ben.

Miss Poirier looked embarrassed that she made one of her future students react in such a way.

"Don't worry Miss Poirier. Peter is just a little shy." Said Ben pulling his nephew out from behind him, again. Miss Poirier knelt down and smiled softly at Peter.

"Sorry I scared you Peter," she apologized and held out a hand to the young boy who smiled hesitantly and took it. She showed Peter were his desk was and Peter said goodbye to his Uncle who gave him a hug and wished him good luck.

The rest of the day was interesting and chaotic to say the least. The first thing Miss Poirier had them do was introduce themselves. Then they started on subjects the first of which was math which Peter found easy. Then they had spelling and writing which was a little more difficult. Then they had Gym class Peter thought he did ok. They ran laps and while he wasn't the fastest he wasn't the slowest either. Then they had Lunch which was ok, but it wasn't as good as his Aunt May's food. The next class after Lunch and recess was Science which Peter found really interesting, because Uncle Ben said his parents had been scientists. The last subject that day was Art which Peter was horrible at.

"I hope everyone had a fun day," said Miss Poirier as the students packed up their back packs. Peter and the other students exited the school to the steps and waited for their rides and/or guardians car and left. Peter waited on the steps as more and more of the kids were picked up, until Peter was sitting alone on the steps.

Peter looked up when he heard a car drive up only for him to see a police cruiser. A tall police woman with blonde hair in a bun exited the vehicle and walked over to where Peter was sitting.

"Peter Parker?" asked the officer and Peter nodded shyly.

"I need to take you to the station, Ok?" she said. Peter was bit hesitant but followed her to the cruiser.

The ride to the station was rather short. They entered the station the place was busy, officers bringing people in, people leaving, cops writing things down and taking pictures of the arrested. In other words organized chaos. The female officer led Peter through the station taking a right turn into a much quieter hall with waiting rooms. She then led Peter into one of the waiting rooms, it was small, but large enough to fit the two couches that were against opposite walls and the coffee table in between them, a few magazines were on the table.

"We're going to wait here for a bit ok?" said the cop sitting down on one of the couches and Peter sat on the opposite one.

"Miss Cop Lady?" Asked Peter and she looked up at him.

"Where's my Uncle Ben? He was supposed to pick me up."

The cop took a sharp breath and gave peter a pitying look. There was a knock at the door and a brunette woman walked in. She looked sadly at Peter and walked to sit next to him on the couch.

"Peter, my name is Laura Fuller" said lady, Laura who paused before taking on a serious tone.

"Peter the reason your at the station is because, there was... a break in at your house."

Peter froze as Laura continued. "The robbery was armed and he shot you Uncle and Aunt when they refused to give him the valuables, they didn't make it to the Hospital" By then Peter was crying and it got hard when he realized he was alone.

* * *

><p>*RING*RING*RING*<p>

A cell phone rang in a small dark bedroom and a rather hairy arm reached out from under the covers, a voice grumbled about hang over's and super healing.

"Hello?" Said a gruff male voice.

"Is this James Howlett?" said a female voice on the other end.

There was a pause before Logan remembered that 'alias'.

"Yeah this is him," he said with a yawn sitting up.

"Do you remember Richard Parker?" the woman asked hesitantly.

Logan blinked and a face and a few memories came to mind.

"Yeah I knew him, nice guy. His wife was nice too. Heard they had a kid a few years ago, Peter I think his name was. But I haven't seen them in years." Said Logan scratching his chin.

"He and his wife died in an accident a few years ago," said the woman sadly. That made Logan pause.

"Goddammit." Muttered Logan and he blinked when he realized something.

"What happened to the kid?"

"That's actually what I'm calling about, he's been in the care of his Uncle Ben Parker, Richard Parker's older brother, and his wife May. But they were killed in a burglary and you're the last on the potential list of guardians. If you don't take him he'll be put into the Foster Care System."

Logan swore loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>*A few days later*<strong>

A scruffy man and a woman in a business suit stood outside a decent looking orphanage.

"Now remember..." started the woman.

"I know, I know you've told me a thousand times," grumbled Logan through his cigar.

"And for God sake put out that cigar." The lady added as they entered the building, the man dropped his cigar and stomped on it before following. There were kids everywhere screaming, running and playing. Their ages ranging from around four or five to eighteen, the older kids trying to keep the younger kids from causing too much trouble and giving the two adults weird looks.

They found the head caretaker settling a dispute between two fifteen year old boys.

"Mrs. Miller," called the lady to the caretaker who walked over.

"My name is Laura Fuller and this is James Howlett" said Laura pointing at the scruffy man who nodded.

"We're here about Peter Parker."

Mrs. Miller nodded

"Yes you called about him being taken in by his legal guardian. Mark can you go get Peter and help him get his things?" Mrs. Miller called to a tall, skinny teen with brown hair, nodded and walked out of the room.

The three adults talked, well Laura and Mrs. Miller did, and the two women filled out the paper work Logan helping when he was needed. They were almost done when Mark came back with a slightly small eight year old with a back pack trailing behind him, the older teen carrying Peter's suitcase.

Peter's first impression of Logan was to hide behind Mark. Logan's first impression of Peter was 'Cute' though he must had thought that out loud because the three present were giving him looks.

"What?" said Logan, Mark looked away, but the two women looked a little pleased.

"Peter," said Laura and the boy slowly edge out from behind Mark looking nervous and shy.

"This is James Howlett, he's going to be taking care of you."

Logan tries to give a reassuring smile, but being himself this scares Peter into hiding behind Mrs. Miller. Logan face palmed grumbling to himself. Laura was coaxing Peter out from behind Mrs. Miller and towards Logan.

Peter and Logan started at each other for a moment before Peter looks away and down at his shoes. Laura sighed.

"I know this is awkward for both of you but you'll get used to each other." The last part sounded more like an order for Logan. The three left the orphanage, Logan carrying Peter's suitcase.

Out front was a white R.V. parked a little ways down the road. The three stopped in front of it. Laura gave Peter a hug.

"Now you be good Ok?" Laura said mostly to Peter and partly to Logan. With a wave she then left.

There was a short pause between the two males.

"Mr. Howlett-" started Peter.

"Logan."

"What?"

"I prefer to be called Logan"

Peter blinked then nodded and Logan unlocked the door to the R.V., the inside looking like it had recently been cleaned. Logan made his way to the back and put Peter's suitcase under the bunk bed.

"Which bunk do you want" Logan asked Peter and the boy pointed to the top bunk. He tried to put his backpack on the bunk, until Logan lifted Peter onto the bunk.

* * *

><p>Aoirann: And yet another story that involves Peter being orphaned. Do you have issues with your parents or something?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Grayheart

Beta: Aoirann

* * *

><p>Logan awoke to the sounds of something moving above him on the top bunk. He tensed before he remembered yesterday. He groaned and turned over as he heard Peter scrambled down from the bunk, his small feet making little sounds on the floor, and the bathroom door open and close. He decided to get up only wearing an old white shirt, sweat pants and his dog tags.<p>

He started to make coffee and started to search the cabinets for something for breakfast. It was mostly canned food and cereal. Logan let out a sigh when he realized he needed to go grocery shopping. He could live on canned food but it wouldn't be healthy for Peter. The coffee was done and Logan was pouring his first cup of coffee when Peter came into the kitchen in spider and bat themed pajamas.

"Morning bub," said Logan taking a sip of coffee. Peter looked up at Logan sleepily and mumbled a "morning" before his stomach gave a growl. Logan chuckled a little at the boy's embarrassment.

"Guess you're hungry huh?" said Logan and Peter went to look in the refrigerator for something. He found a carton of eggs that were still good "Do you like eggs?" Peter blinked and said quietly "I like scrambled eggs".

While Logan wasn't the best he could at least cook simple meals. When he was done he put some on his and Peter's plates and set the plates down on the table. They ate in silence before Logan decided to speak.

"Kid-" Before he could say more Logan stopped, his eyes narrowed as he sniffed, then swore. "Shit"

Logan grabbed Peter and dragged the confused boy to the bed room.

"Hide! Don't come out until I say so! And be quiet!" said Logan quickly.

"Why-?" A beastly roar interrupted the boy squeaked in fear as he dove under the bed, and Logan closed the door leaving the room in darkness.

It was a minute before the sounds of a fight were heard and growling. The fight lasted maybe 20 minutes but for Peter It seemed like hours. Eventually there was the sound of a body hitting the ground and a groan. Then there was a sound of running. There was the sound of heavy breathing and the door opening. Logan then stepped through door, his clothes cut up and dirt smeared all over him. However other than that he looked fine.

"Wolves and Pumas teamed up to kill me." Immediately Logan wanted to face palm at his horrible lie and Peter didn't seem to believe him either.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day on the phone.<strong>

"Hello, Xavier Institute."

"Hey, Chuck."

"Logan. This certainly is a surprise. You don't usually call unless something happens..."

"No, I was just wondering if you still had a teaching opening".

"What happened?"

"*Sigh* I'll tell you when I get to the institute."

And with a good-Bye Logan hung up the phone and let out another sigh.

"Logan can I keep it! PLEASE!" Peter's voice made Logan look at the door of the RV where the eight year old was holding a large, dirty, white puppy. It was an almost funny sight considering how big the puppy was and that Peter was holding the poor thing so its hind legs were hanging in the air. Normally Logan would have said no right away except he had two pairs of puppy dog eyes aimed at him.

"Pleases! I'll take care of her, feed her, walk her, train and clean her and she'll be my best friend!"

Logan started to say something, stopped, and closed his mouth. Then he started to grumble under his breath. He then asked "You never had many friends did you?"

"No." Peter let out sadly.

Logan grumbled under his breath even more and then finally let out a loud "Fine!" before walking back into the RV.

"Where'd you find here anyway?"

"In a box on the side of the road"

Logan just grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later<strong>

Logan drove through the gates of Xavier Institute and Peter practically had his face pressed against the window.

"We're going to live here?" squeak Peter looking at the mansion.

"Yeah, you and me."

*Woof*

"And the dog." was added with a growl and the female Utonagan pup, named Angel by Peter, wagged her tail.

The older man parked the RV in the garage and the two plus pet exited the RV with Logan carrying Peter's suitcase, and Peter holding onto Angel's lease with his backpack on.

They were met at the front of the mansion by a bald man in a wheel chair.

"Hello you must be Peter. My name is Charles Xavier," said the man pleasantly and Logan rolled his eyes as Peter said a quite "Hello".

"Logan I know you well enough to know that you didn't kidnap Peter. Though I must ask is he one of yours?" asked Xavier and Logan rolled his eyes again.

"That would require a woman to put up with me for more than 10 minutes." Xavier nodded. "He's the kid of a friend of mine and I was the last on the list of potential guardians who were either dead, unable to be contacted, or are unable to care for him."

Xavier raised an eyebrow and Logan scowled at the other man "I know what you're thinking Chuck but I think I'd be better than some of those foster families. And knowing the kid's luck so far he would get the worst one possible." Then Logan added "He was nearly dragged into a fight between me and Sabertooth" Xavier looked alarmed and Logan quickly continued. "He didn't even see the kid or smell him but we won't be that lucky next time. If it had just been me I'd have shrugged it off but I'm not going to risk the kid's life with Sabertooth."

It was then that Logan noticed that Peter and Angel were missing.

"Oh crap. Where are they?" Logan started to panic. Xavier brought his hands to his temples.

"He still in the mansion, the kitchen to be precise. And he's just run into Kurt while Kurt didn't have his image inducer on."

"Damn It! I was hoping to break it easily to him." Logan started to run towards the kitchen when Xavier stopped him.

"Don't worry Logan." Xavier was smiling. "He's taking it all pretty well."

* * *

><p>"Are you a Smurf?"<p>

Kurt gave the small brown haired boy and his dog a confused look before turning to Kitty.

"Kitty, Vhat is a Smurf?" He asked and the other teen who had been hiding her snickers burst out laughing and started to phase into the floor until only her legs were visible and were kicking.

There was a thud as the puppy leaped up on Kurt, knocked him to the floor, and started licking Kurt much to the teen's protest.

At this point two other teenagers walked into the kitchen, one was a girl with red hair, green eyes and a gorgeous figure and the other was a boy with brown hair and red shades.

"What's going on here?" Asked the red head. However the two stopped when they saw what was going on. "The Hell?" Was all the other boy could say.

Xavier and Logan choose that moment to walk into the Kitchen.

"The Hell is going on Scott is that Logan decide to take young Peter in" said Xavier everyone, besides Peter, gave Logan strange looks "He's a kid of a friend of mine."

"How'd you do that?" Peter asked Kitty

"I'm a mutant" answered Kitty and a Peter scrunched up his face in a cute way "I thought all people were mutants. My science teacher said that we all have mu-ta-tions?"

Xavier nodded "That is true Peter; we just have an extra gene called the X-gene which gives us superhuman abilities."

"You mean like super powers?" Peter asked excitedly.

"One could say so." Xavier replied.

"Cool." Peter said like every eight year old would.

"So what can you do?"

"I'm Kitty and I can phase through solid objects" Kitty said.

"I'm Kurt and I can-" *baff* "Teleport and can climb on walls" said Kurt appearing behind Peter only to be pounced on by Angel, again.

"I'm Scott Summers and I can shoot lasers from my eyes, but I can't control it so I have to wear these glasses all the time." Said Scott a bit sadly.

'I'm a telepathic with means I can read and communicate through thoughts', said Xavier's voice though his mouth wasn't moving.

"I'm Jean Gray and I have telepathy like Professor Xavier though nowhere near as powerful. And telekinesis which means I can move things with my mind." Said the red head as a bowl o fruit floated in the air.

"I have super fast healing, super smell, and *Snick* these." Said Logan letting his metal claws out.

"Don't thoughts hurt when they come out?"

"Ever time"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Really what eight year old won't think at least half those powers were awesome. Also we got a question about the timeline in this. Pretty much the timeline is whatever we feel like it. Mainly because it's been awhile since we both watched the show and because a strict following to the show will make it harder to write the story. This story starts around the time that Kurt arrives at the Mansion. Also there are questions if Peter will get mutant powers. The Answer is no. However he will become Spider-Man though at a younger age then Canon. So you look forward to that.<br>(**_Grayheart: Oh My God! Thanks for the support! I'll update soon! Hopefully...)_


	3. Alert

Subject: some one found the sourse of the purge i'm just telling people about it

Urgent Announcement!

I have have received the following from Vandenbz

Help spread the word!

Here's some info I got from a reviewer named Rei concerning those responsible.

The source of the purge has been found. A group of regular FF users, Critics United, will post any story they don't like on their forum. Then they have all their members mass report it until the story is deleted. In their forum they say they hope to cause another purge soon.

They are not critics; they are bullies. They do not offer constructive criticism; they flame and poke fun. They like to call stories sh¡tfics, and call authors whose story they got deleted 'immature' and 'likely to b¡tch at them.' They often use heavy sarcasm and condescension in their supposed 'constructive criticism.'

The head of Critics United has MA sex scenes in her stories.

Copy and Paste.

Spread the word.


End file.
